Talk:Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
Name Where does the names comes from? I didn't see anything regarding to this new form in DB Heroes. 17:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) This article is almost entirely speculative, and it needs to be either reworked, renamed or deleted entirely. -TUN 18:29, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, we don't know anything about it, the appearance can also be a placeholder as it happened with the blue aura SSG in 2012. The name also comes from nowhere, and it does not appears in DBH. 18:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I heard from a video that the form may be referred to as "Mastery of Self-Movement". It seems Ultra Instinct and Mastery of Self-Movement both refer to Migatte no Goku'i'. Should the pages be merged? Or is this form actually something particular on its own?HN s4mur41 (talk) 05:51, October 8, 2017 (UTC) People, the official name of this form is Ultra Instinct "Omen", coming from the Dokkan Battle card http://xn--n9jvd7d3d0ad5cwnpcu694dohxad89g.com/archives/21176371.html . The "Omen" part is because it is an imperfect form of the Ultra Instict used by Wiss. The Ultra Instinct itself should be explained in another article. KishinZoro177 (talk) 13:45, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Picture The picture of the form in the heading should be changed as we didn’t even see that in the anime. We only saw the Blue aura. Dbzfanatic27 (talk) 04:31, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Form and technique Whis' Ultra Instinct is a technique, while Goku's usage is a transformation. However they are both the same ability, this is quite peculiar. We could have an "Ultra Instinct" page and an "Ultra Instinct Saiyan transformation" page. Though that would be pointless as they are both the same thing. It seems more efficient to simply mention that no transformation occurs when used by an angel, while a Saiyan needs to transform into this state.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I recommend keeping this page only to refer to the Saiyan transformation process and the Mastery of Self-Movement one to the technique in general. Since in Dokkan it's treated as a transformation, and it's obviously that Whis is not transformed. 13:13, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Neffy you said it best, it is a technique for some and a transformation for another. That is what the article should say, and it does a pretty good job of it right now. What is the conflict then, which infobox to use? 14:33, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with keeping it as two separate pages (one for the transformation that allows access to the technique, one for the technique itself). — 14:40, October 8, 2017 (UTC) 10X, the conflict is that some people think it should be two separate pages.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:24, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I actually agree that the page should be split into Ultra Instinct and Ultra Instinct "Omen", the Omen form also gives the user a boost to power and speed, while there is no implication that the Ultra Instinct ability alone does this. Additionally, none of the gods recognized the Omen form, while they certainly knew about the UI ability.--Neffyarious (talk) 18:32, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Goku's supposed mastery of this state I think a case can be made that Goku has not mastered it simply because he can't access it on his own (yet). Similarly to SSG, it's a power boost that was granted to him by extraneous circumstances and fizzled out because he couldn't control it. Orion (T-B- ) 12:33, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Deletion The page is nothing but speculation with no facts to it whatsoever. It needs deleted or editted and LOCKED. Just because you're a bit excited does NOT mean you should destroy a factual page with dubious lies and speculation. Go to fanon instead because your insufferable stupidity is not needed here. ExyleCage (talk) 14:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) The transformation was named in Dokkan Battle and it's a separate thing from the regular Ultra Instinct. 14:23, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Again, that's speculation. There's no proof or even suggestion that the two are different, and Dokkan Battle is NOT an official source for names. The show clearly called it Ultra Instinct, meaning its name IS Ultra Instinct. ExyleCage (talk) 14:26, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I agree, it should be renamed to Ultra Instinct. Dokkan Battle isn't reliable. (Shugesh (talk) 14:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC)) At the moment, it is the most reliable source of information. --KishinZoro177 (talk) 15:59, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Don't see anything that says "Ultra Instinct" and "Ultra Instinct Omen" are separate.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I know, Omen is a short-term transformation and Ultra Instinct is a technique/state that Whis is in permanently. The transformation seems to allow access to the use of the state. I think we should keep them separate for simplicity. Maybe we should just create an "Ultra Instinct (Goku)" page.— 16:44, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Agreed, one is a technique/ability per se, and the other one is a transformation that allows the user to do that technique. 16:49, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Nothing says Omen is different as far as I can see. The anime does not mention the technique and transformation as being different. A discussion about whether the page should be split is already going on up ahead.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:58, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Instead of an article for Goku’s version, why not just have this technique page, and a section in Goku’s techniques or transformations on his article? Two articles just seems inconvenient for something so new with so little info. 01:54, October 10, 2017 (UTC) This is literally just a fan/alternate name for Ultra Instinct. Having two pages saying essentially the exact same thing is entirely unnecessary. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 13:56, October 29, 2017 (UTC) It's not a fan name. 14:36, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Uhh I now realize I was commenting on the Ultra Instinct talk page and not the Ultra Instinct Omen page. But that just proves my point that it can be confusing for users [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 14:38, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hair i think his hair has some greyish shadow area ? a_tumiwa (talk) 06:07, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :That is almost certainly just highlights from his aura. His hair color does not change. Lightning Laxus (talk) 06:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Yah, looks like a white-ish aura with regular hair color. 02:27, October 15, 2017 (UTC)